yugioh_vrainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Go Onizuka's manager
Go Onizuka's manager (Ｇｏ鬼塚のマネージャー, Gō Onizuka no Manējā) is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS. He is the manager of the Charisma Duelist Go Onizuka. History .]] At Go warehouse, he tried to calm Go who was furious by the sudden popularity of Playmaker. Go claimed that he was the king of Link VRAINS, his manager told him that he knew how he worked to rule Link VRAINS. He advised Go to check out Speed Duels but they were interrupted by the arrival of mysterious man. The man introduced himself as the security manager of SOL Technologies "Akira Zaizen". Go's manager attempted to introduce him but Akira already knew him. When Akira noticed that Onizuka lived a warehouse, Go's manager said that Onizuka wasn't a Duelist who was after money. Akira wished that Go defeated Playmaker and retrieved an AI Program that he had. He offered him a D-Board for Speed Duels and explained Playmaker's AI program was originally created by Sol Technologies, but due to certain events it fell into Playmaker's hands. Even they didn't know Playmaker's identity, Akira added that his AI program would determine the future of Link VRAINS and it fell into Hanoi's hand, Link VRAINS would be destroyed. Akira wished that Go protected Link VRAIN and if he succeeded, Sol Technologies would become his main sponsor. Go's manager thought it wasn't a bad deal, but Go refused to obey orders and asked Akira to leave. Akira understood and said that he would come back later, he noticed a homemade championship belt and affirmed that many people wanted Go to be the king of Duelists. Before leaving, Akira told Go that if he changed his mind, he could contact him anytime. Go's manager noticed that this security manager acted like he knew everything and tried to threaten them.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 3:"First Contact" As Go and Playmaker Duel, his manager visits the orphanage, intending to watch the reactions of the children there. He then showed that he didn't mind the children's change of heart as they are honest in supporting the coolest hero. He then agreed with the owner that Go would regain his popularity among the children if he wins. When Go lost half his LP and at the owner's concern, he then told the owner that Go's fine and pretending to be in a disadvantage to exaggerate his opponent's strength is his style. When Go Link Summoned "Gouki The Great Ogre", he answered the owner's question that Go's style entertains his viewers as well as his opponents and believes that Go is in the lead.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 4:"Charisma Duelist: Go Onizuka" that it wasn't his fault for Makoto's condition. ]] Some day later, Go was at the hospital, waiting Makoto Kimishima at the operating room. His manager came, and Go informed him someone called the paramedics to pick Makoto up. Go blamed himself for Makoto's condition, and his manager remembered Makoto became a Duelist, and even won certain tournaments, when Go became famous in LINK VRAINS. Go realized he should've stopped Makoto from his Duelist path, due to the danger it placed on him, but Go's manager assured him Makoto would not give up, and it wasn't Go's fault for this condition. The medics pushed Makoto's bed, and Go was informed the doctors could not wake him up. Go swore to save Makoto by defeating Doctor Genome.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 22:"The Pitch-Black Sun" Go's manager stayed at the hospital to look after Makoto Kimishima, he watched the Speed Duel on a tablet and cheered Go to defeat Doctor Genome. After Go Link Summoned "Gouki Thunder Ogre", his manager said Go's real fight went to start.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 23:"Genome's Giant" After Go defeated Doctor Genome, he watched Makoto woke up from his coma.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 24:"The Fate Shouldered by the Dark Mask" References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male